


You Fill my Chest With Butterflies

by HappiSkep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Skephalo, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappiSkep/pseuds/HappiSkep
Summary: The two go to a dance being hosted by their friends, as a way for everyone to meet up at once.Slow dancing ensues.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	You Fill my Chest With Butterflies

Time and time again he ran into the same blockade that stopped him from saying what he wanted to.

This has happened countless times to Skeppy, and he never once could convince himself to just go for it. Take a chance, and risk it all.

The thoughts never left his mind, the words always stuck in his throat.

And maybe that's why, when confronted with his feelings, he shies away. Saying that he's 'fine' or that it was 'nothing important'.

That is until the perfect opportunity arises, a chance to risk it all and to have something to fall back on if it all went downhill.

A dance. Organized by all of his minecraft friends, as a way to have everyone meetup at once.

This was his chance.

He quickly opened up Telegram shortly after receiving the news, clicking on his and Bad's dms.

He was certain Bad wouldn't say no to his question, but this was just the first step to finally letting everything out.

His heart was pounding as he typed out the message.

"Hey Bad, you know how our friends are hosting a dance right?" He clicked send, nerves rising by the second.

Less than a minute passed when he got a response.

He opened the notification, and read the message.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be a fun time for everyone! :D"

Skeppy took a deep breath to calm his heart beat, and typed out his reply.

"I agree, and that's why I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna be my…" He paused before continuing the message. "date to the dance?"

He clicked send, quickly clicking the power button on his phone and flopping onto his back with a sigh.

He felt his phone vibrate twice, indicating that Bad had replied.

Skeppy sat up, unlocked his phone, and scanned through the messages.

"Really? O_o"

"If this is for real, and you're not trolling, then of course I'll be your date to the dance Skeppy. :D"

Skeppy's heart skipped a beat, sighing out in relief at how well that went.

Typing out a quick response to Bad, Skeppy flopped back onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

A smile spread across his face, as he drifted to sleep, thinking about what the dance would bring.

A few days had passed, and it was finally the day he'd been waiting for.

The conversations he had with Bad over the past few days buzzed through his mind, as he was getting ready for the occasion.

They both decided that they would wear each other's merch to the dance, since they weren't required to dress fancy, and because they thought it would be a nice idea.

Skeppy was content with the plans they had made, and was now just waiting for the right time to head out.

With nothing to distract him, he started thinking about the reason he had asked Bad to the dance. A feeling of dread and nervousness opening up in the pit of his stomach.

Today was the day he would finally tell his friend that he had feelings for him.

It hadn't dawned on him until now, just how scared he was. How hard it was going to be for him to say those words.

And when would be the right time to say it?

Questions and concerns ran through his mind at a thousand miles an hour, keeping him occupied while he paced his room.

His phone buzzed.

A new message from Bad popped up on the screen, and just reading the notification calmed him down instantly.

"It's almost time, I can't wait to finally see you! :D" Bad's response was cheery and lighthearted, helping to settle the nerves Skeppy had been feeling.

He had nothing to worry about, because he knew that no matter the outcome Bad would never leave his side.

Smiling, he grabbed his keys and headed for the front door. Checking himself over in the mirror once more before leaving.

Several minutes later he arrived at the venue, parking his car near the side of the building as a way to avoid any contact with Bad before he had the chance to think about how this was all going to go.

He was about to open the door to get out, when he heard a knock on his window.

Looking towards the sound, his chest burst full of butterflies at who was standing there.

It was Bad.

He opened the door as fast as he could and flung himself into his friend's arms, basking in the feeling of warmth he felt at the embrace.

He could feel Bad giggling at his excitement, holding onto him as tight as he could without causing any damage.

"I assume this means you're happy to see me?" Bad laughed, smiling happily at the boy in his arms.

Skeppy's eyes were shining as he replied with a quick nod of his head, his chest feeling like it was about to explode with all of the emotions rushing through him at that moment.

They stood there happily for a few more seconds before finally heading inside.

The room was dimly lit, colorful lights shining throughout the area. Plenty of their friends had already arrived, and were happily chatting away with each other.

Skeppy was lost in his thoughts, thinking about how he would say what he wanted to say.

Suddenly he felt Bad's hand grab onto his, and his mind went blank as he was dragged towards the open floor.

Slower music was being played over the speakers, their friends mostly swaying to the rhythm while enthusiastically talking.

He felt Bad let go of his hand, and was about to ask why he pulled them out here, when he saw his friend reach out to him.

"May I have this dance?" Bad asked, a smile on his face. A smile that could fill Skeppy's heart with joy by just looking at it.

Skeppy reached out and grabbed Bad's hand.

"You may." He responded, stepping closer to his friend as he felt comforting arms wrap around him.

His mind still blank, and his heart beating faster than it ever has. Skeppy rested his head on Bad's chest, both of them gently rocking to the music.

He could hear Bad's heartbeat, it sounded almost as fast as his own.

It felt like they were the only two in the room, and part of him hoped Bad felt the same.

There was no more fear, and the butterflies in his chest were calmer. Now was the time, he had to take the risk.

Breathing in slowly, he spoke.

"Bad, I really like you. And not just as a friend." He held his breath after finishing his sentence, the silence dragging on for what seemed to be years.

But he eventually felt Bad's hand move up to gently stroke his hair, and a caring kiss being planted on the top of his head.

"I really like you too, you muffinhead." Bad responded genuinely, still holding Skeppy in his arms.

Skeppy felt like he was in a dream, felt that at any moment he might wake up. Shattering this special moment forever.

But this wasn't a dream, this was all real. And he'd never felt happier in his life.

His heart swelling with love for Bad, and his smile threatening to overtake his face. Skeppy pulled back from the older, looking into his eyes.

His beautiful green eyes, full of love and gentleness.

Skeppy felt safe, and comforted. He felt butterflies swarm, and a feeling of lightness rush over him.

Leaning his forehead against Bad's, they both continued to dance. Swaying back and forth in each other's company, only caring about each other, and forgetting about the world around them.

"I love you Bad" Skeppy said quietly, eyes gently closed as he held Bad close.

"I love you too Skeppy." Bad responded, calmly humming to the music playing while they swayed in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote at 3am, who would've thought! The song "Slow Dance With You" has been stuck in my head recently, so I wrote something to do with a dance. I hope you all enjoy/enjoyed! :D
> 
> Twitter: @/happiskep


End file.
